In medical care, functional modules, for example for determining physiological parameter of a patient, are often attached to the body of a patient with a supporting belt. An example is a mobile blood pressure monitor that is attached to a patient's arm wrist or upper arm with an inflatable belt, also referred to as a cuff. For hygienic reasons and for easier maintenance, it is desirable to be able to separate the functional module from the supporting belt.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,344,025 B1 describes a blood pressure monitor with a cuff and a detachable functional module. The cuff is equipped with a module retainer that is firmly and inseparably coupled to the cuff. The module and the module retainer are equipped with a quick lock system for easily attaching and detaching the functional module to and from the module retainer.
Even if that way the functional module can be easily separated from the module retainer and accordingly the cuff, the module retainer remains coupled to the cuff. In particular for functioning modules that are used in combination with deposable belts, this is not desirable for economical reasons. For reusable belts, the different material of belt and module retainer complicates cleaning and sanitization.
It would therefore be advantageous to achieve a module retainer for accommodating a functional module, where the module retainer can be easily and securely affixed to a supporting belt in order to provide an assured support for an inserted functional module, and where, at the same time the module retainer can be easily detached from the supporting belt when not in use.